fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Tiger
|previous occupation=Pseudo Guild Master of Torched Heaven |team=Tiger Squad |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Gravity Magic Thought Projection Telepathy |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Bartholomew Tiger (バーソロミュー・タイガー Bāsoromyū Taigā) was a powerful Dark Mage and affiliated with the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, where he served as the Guild Master until the revelation that it's true master was Yuma L. Phoenix, the King of Trivia. He was also the leader of the assassination squad, mamed after himself, Tiger Squad. Appearance Bartholomew was a pale-skinned, lightly muscular, male of average height and weight with orange hair and brown eyes. His body was littered with black etherano receivers to help supplement his body with the necessary amount of etherano. Personality He was loyal and courageous to the end and embraced death with a content smile on his face. Relationships |-| Others= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Bartholomew was an extremely powerful mage, strong enough to be a believable guild master of a dark guild a powerful as Torched Heaven He was considered to be as strong as some of the members of the Nine Circles of Hell, if not stronger. Him and his team were considered to be the ultimate assignation squad of Torched Heaven and perhaps one of the most formidable teams in the world. In fact Yuma had enough faith in his abilities to send him to combat an entire nation's military force with only his team to back up. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed: As with all the members of his team, Bartholomew specialised in fast assassinations and as such he possessed a tremendous degree of natural speed. He was so fast that he could run up walls and across water, whilst still maintaining a great deal of manoeuvrability. His speed was enough to take Kain Dressler by surprise (though he was only slightly surprised). Heightened Reflexes: Impressive Endurance: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bartholomew was a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant as he was shown being able to briefly keep up with Kain Dressler despite the latter's monumental physical advantages. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a child Bartholomew's body struggled to effectively utilise his etherano, though he was noted to be posses quite an impressive quantity of magic power as a youngster that continued to increase with time. After having several dozen etehrano receivers implanted in his body, he has managed to gain control of his vast magical power and van use it like the average mage can. Magic Gravity Magic (魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that involves the manipulation of gravity. Bartholomew could use this magic to gain access to a form of pseudo-flight, allowing him to move threw the air at whatever speed still allows him to still breathe. He could create force blasts with enough power to destroy an entire village and attract and repel objects and people. He could exert such gravitational pressure that he could force people to their knees. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Is a magic that allowed Bartholomew to create copies of himself by splitting his magic power. These thought projection could travel great distance from his body and still transfer information. Even though thought projections aren't really physical beings, they can still interact with physical objects. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): This is a magic that allowed Bartholomew to communicate with people (primarily his squad) using his mind. He was skilled enough with this magic to enter an opponents mind to acquire information regarding what moves they might use next. This was naturally very valuable in combat as it essentially allowed Bartholomew to read his enemies mind. Assorted Others Exert Assassin: Equipment Etherano Receivers: Because as a teenager, Bartholomew's body absorbed etherano at such a ineffective paste, he required these receivers to absorb it at a high enough rate to sustain a significant quantity of magic power and to keep himself alive. The receivers allowed him to link his mind with the other members of his squad, allowing them to work together almost as one entity. The receivers were developed by Trivia's science and research division. Gallery Quotes Trivia *His physical appearance is solely based of Yahiko from the "Naruto" series.